


Happy Endings

by kncrowder88



Series: A Series of Challenges (Jan 2018) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snapedom, Happy Snape Week, M/M, first attempt at snarry and likely my last, more of my attempt at fluff, snapedom, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kncrowder88/pseuds/kncrowder88
Summary: Sometimes, life has a way of handing you your happy ending.





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my challenges and a personal one. Just like the others it's not beta'd. I wanted to write a snarry fic for those in Snapedom (and especially in the discord chat) or took the time to answer questions. This is my way of thanking them for that and for letting me join their discussions. This is for you guys, I hope you enjoy.

Severus woke up smiling, amazed at just how well he had slept. It was something new to him, though he liked it. Rolling over he anticipated waking up the likely cause. He never once thought, in all his years, that this would be where he'd end up one day. Though, as he looked at the empty spot on the bed he felt reality slipping back into place. He should have never expected it. For them to still be there, no one ever was. Why would Harry Potter. Why would Potter of all people want to wake up beside him?

It didn't take long for him to roll out of bed and get ready for the day. He never really expected to have Potter still be in his bed come morning, so there was no reason to let it get to him. Even if he felt like his heart was shattering in his chest. He would just push it all behind his occlumency shields and go about his day like nothing happened. Which shouldn't be too hard, it was something he was rather familiar with doing. Severus Snape was not a man who got to live the life he wanted. Who got to have the things he wanted. He just existed for others to utilize when they so desired, he accepted that long ago. Potter was just doing the same as everyone else.

The moment he reached the bottom of the stairs he knew something was off. It wasn't just the scent of cooking bacon, he knew something was different. The books he had spread out before Potter arrived were stacked neatly, his parchments of notes atop them, and his quill resting on it all. A blanket had been tossed onto the couch along with another book. Someone was in his house, someone had been waiting for him. Frowning, he moved towards the kitchen certain whoever was the cause was there.

Severus froze in the doorway at the sight. Potter was in his kitchen. Potter was cooking breakfast. Potter was actually in his house right now. Slowly his brain put it all together. He must have been awake for some time if he'd settled onto the couch to read. Did Potter really not want to disturb his sleep so much he left the bed? And now he was cooking breakfast, for two if the plate setting was anything to go by.

"It will be ready soon, Severus." Potter was looking at him with a smile on his face. Severus however could only frown. "Uh … is it too soon? I figured with everything that happened last night … I mean we … uh … is Severus not okay?"

"It's fine, Pot… Harry," He swallowed and glanced to the table. "You are making breakfast?"

"Well, that is typically what one eats first thing in the morning."

"Amusing, Harry." Taking a seat he refrained from further comment. There wasn't exactly a proper way to explain why he asked the question in the first place. The food was good, surprisingly so given Harry's abysmal potions abilities. Though, he was probably wrong about that too. If the last twelve hours - or was it more? - was anything to go by, he had made a lot of errors about just who Harry Potter was. Sitting back in his chair he studied the man across from him. "When precisely do you intend to return to your life and pretend none of this ever happened. I'd much rather get that out of the way than continue to sit in … whatever this is."

"Is that what you want?"

"I prefer to not spend time pretending things aren't what they are. You came. You achieved whatever it is you desired, it's better to leave than to draw it out. Easier on the both of us."

"And who says I achieved what I desired?"

"The events of last night speak to that."

"I didn't come to jump into bed with you, not that I regret it." Harry placed his fork on his plate and pushed it away. "I came here to try to make our situation something we both could accept. Hogwarts should be large enough for the both of us."

"So you came to remind me that we will be seeing each other on a daily basis once the school year starts up. How chivalrous of you, Potter."

"You're right. I'll just go about the rest of my life pretending like you never impacted it and deserve a moment of recognition for that. Better yet, I can go right back to hating you like I did before the war ended rather than finding you …" Harry blushed severely and Severus found himself frowning.

"Finding me what?"

"Thought we were going to pretend this didn't happen?"

"That was before you embarrassed yourself," Severus smirked at the look on the face across from him. "Do, please, share."

"Fine," Harry stood causing Severus' mind to replay the events of last night. The easy way in which Harry lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom. Rising himself, though it didn't help all that much. He was still a good head shorter than Harry and well aware of just how strong he was. "Over the last few years I've come to find myself attracted to you. I thought, perhaps, if I at least broached a civil conversation with you we could work together. Never thought we'd …"

"Fuck it out?" Severus smirked at the discomfort before him.

"If you are just going to be an arse about it we might as well forget and act like nothing has changed." Severus felt his heart jump as Harry walked passed him. Cursing he followed, not sure how to fix whatever he just did. Different parts of his mind were warring with how to react. To just let Harry leave and accept that things never change. To look beyond his own self-doubts. To just scream stop and hope it works out. To lock him in the house with him until things worked out. Other suggestions started coming and he found himself resorting to just screaming.

"Stop, Harry!" Severus cursed as it didn't work. Trying repeatedly, until he heard something leave his mouth he hadn't expected. "I find you attractive."

Harry stopped. Severus blushed and shifted awkwardly. He had known, waking up after last night he knew he had some attraction to Harry Potter. That much was made clear in the escalation of events last night. He just hadn't admitted it yet and managed to somehow do so out loud to Harry himself. The unruly dark head didn't turn, didn't even shift slightly to look at him. Staring at Harry's back he was forced to try to rectify this entire thing without any sort of help. Honestly, he wasn't sure how to do that.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up at my house last night. Minerva just told me hours before and I was still angry she'd hire you without seeking my opinion. Then you were here and you were talking and I just wanted you to leave but you were so damn … appealing. I didn't really realize how much so until … well … you know what happened." Severus felt like an idiot. He usually took time to work out his own thoughts and feelings and how he should react. Months could go by before he admitted anything about anything, and here he was admitting things seconds after realizing it himself. "I thought you were gone. No one stays and you shouldn't be any different. You don't have to leave, I just figured you were waiting for -"

Harry was kissing him. When he moved he didn't know but he wasn't going to protest. Wasn't going to argue. It was nice to be enveloped in his arms and pressed against him. Later, when they finished doing whatever they were going to do, he would figure it all out. For right now, he was just going to try to enjoy the moment. When they finally parted he found the most amazing smile looking down at him. As it shifted into a smirk he felt a jolt in his stomach, Harry was far too attractive for his own good.

"I'm going to love teaching at Hogwarts with you."

"We cannot act inappropriately."

"So, no wild crazy sex in your office?" Severus blushed and Harry smirked. "How about we start with just spending the day together."

"You really want to stay?"

"I've got nowhere else to be. Besides, you could help prepare me for my new duties as a professor. Hermione wasn't much help."

"She's only been teaching for a year, Minerva's still helping her figure it out."

"Well, she is the one who suggested I come to you."

"Remind me to send her a gift in gratitude." Severus smirked this time.

"I suspect she thought this would happen." Harry shrugged, taking his hand and leading him back into the living room. Severus found himself being tugged down onto his own couch by his guest and, despite the irritation it would usually cause, was relieved Harry was staying. He was finding he not only found Harry attractive, but he liked his company. It was also clear Harry didn't intend to continue their previous activity as he was picking up the book to read. "Mind if I stretch out?"

"You want to stretch out on this couch with both of us sitting on it? Just how precisely -" Severus blinked as the answer was given. Harry's head was in his lap with his legs dangling off the arm of the couch. He was by his books and notes and clearly capable of continuing his work if the blasted man using him as a pillow wasn't so much better to look at.

"What?"

"You realize how ridiculous you look right?"

"Is that why you are blushing."

"I am not blushing," Severus grabbed one of his books and immediately set to his research. It was hard, the presence of Harry with him was distracting. But after a while it felt natural. Felt normal to have Harry Potter stretched out on his couch while he worked away. He even found himself running his fingers through Harry's hair as he absently read his book. Eventually, when nearly every piece of parchment was filled with his scrawling script, he set his items aside.

"Switch?"

"Switch what?"

"Positions, I finished my book hours ago and you look like you could take a break."

"Wouldn't a break be more appealing if we both got to enjoy it?"

"Is that so?"

"I'm sure we could experiment on it and figure it out."

"In that case, we should do as much research as possible."

"A thorough understanding is required to ensure that we achieve the proper data."

As they adjusted on the couch, Severus felt immense joy filling him. When things had changed he wasn't sure. All he knew was that the last twenty four hours was all that was needed to make him aware of it. Make him aware of just how much he'd been drawn to Harry over the last few years. He'd have to thank Minerva for hiring him; and Granger for sending Harry to his doorstep. Might even get them a nice gift. After all, he wasn't sure when the last time in his life he'd been this happy. This content. And he knew he was going to make sure Harry knew just how happy and content he was.

\----------------------------

Severus stood before the gathered first years. Looking out over the hall at the familiar faces of returning students and the new faces waiting to be sorted. One in the group he knew better than any other amongst the students. The familiar blend of features that came from him and his husband was something he had the pleasure of seeing every day for the last eleven years. And now they were going to watch their daughter get sorted, start Hogwarts as they had done in their own time. He could only hope that her experience was far more enjoyable than their own.

As he called the students one by one he couldn't help but think over the events of the last fifteen years. He and Harry had not gotten together on purpose. Neither at a point in which they thought the other would want to. Life just, as it had a way of doing, pushed them right into each other. They had never truly discussed it, simply enjoying time together and keeping things private. Hermione, who had walked in on them shortly after they got together, had been the first to know and, to his surprise, was beyond pleased by it. Ron had been a bit harder, he was accepting on behalf of Harry but, and Severus was pleased by it, not afraid to give a threat or two on his friends behalf.

Severus had rapidly found himself becoming a part of the Weasley family and after three years together had taken great pleasure in surprising Harry with a proposal. He'd planned it carefully, spending weeks putting every last detail together. And within two years of their engagement they had welcomed their daughter, Seraphina Alysa, into the world. More children followed and Severus couldn't be happier. He loved his husband, his children, and the family that came with it all. With the sorting done he took his spot at the staff table, situated between Minerva and Harry, who was beside Hermione.

Harry reached for his hand on the table, brushing his fingers against his own as they shared a proud smile. Severus shifted his fingers between Harry's, letting him know that he was okay with the display this time. No matter how much they tried to maintain a professional appearance at the school, he would never let that intervene with family. Family was his priority and he was happy to let the entire room know that in this moment. And when the time came for the rest of their children to grace the halls of Hogwarts, he'd happily do the same for them. As Seraphina looked up at her parents, they smiled back at her with nothing but pride, joy, and love radiating off of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and I hope I did the ship justice. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
